We Found Love
by watchingmewatchingu
Summary: Brittana sexy time. Written from Santana's POV, set to Rihanna's 'We Found Love'-yeah I know it's Pezberry, cause clearly Brittany and Santana didn't find love in a hopeless place- basically pwp.


_It's like screaming and no one can hear.__  
><em>  
>She comes up from behind and starts playing with you hair, it's still wet from the shower. A half twisted smile appears on your face. The blonde blows a breath of fresh air onto that one spot on your neck that always drives you crazy, it sends goose bumps down your spine. Her hands find themselves wrapped around your waist. <em>'you look exceptional, but I think you'd look even better without th<em>_ese' _ the dancer tugs at your lace panties, trying to pull them down in the process. You push her down your body. _'Baby, help me out here'_ she begs. _'Please, I need to taste you.'_you roll your eyes at her impatient ways and comply as you casually let the fabric getting in your way fall to the floor, you step out of them and watch them pool at your feet, where they join your bra.

_You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them you feel like nothing._

"You are so beautiful." she says and lets her hands roam freely over your skin. She finds her favorite freckle, in between your breasts and lowers her mouth to lick it. The curves on your body forms the perfect hour glass shape.  
>Your bodies seem to always mold together effortlessly and become one.<br>Nails scrape against soft skin, teeth bite through tearable flesh, almost as if their only purpose in life was to draw blood.

_No one will ever understand how much it hurts.__  
><em>  
><em>'San...'<em> she moans, but it comes out more as a whisper.  
>You have her pinned against the dirty mattress on the floor. Sitting on top of her, with your knees draped over her hips, holding them in place, arms stretched out above her head. <em>'Tell me you want me'<em> you say. She bites her lower lip before she answers; _I want you_.  
>Her voice is dripping with desire and <em>sexual<em>innuendo. You bite down on her ear and lick from her neck down to her cleavage, you feel her body shiver with anticipation.

_You feel hopeless like nothing can save you._

You tease her until she's at her breaking point and is practically humping the air. So without a warning you drive two fingers into her. You want to make sure you hit that spot that drives her wild, keeps her begging for more, leaves her completely soar. You watch her thrash her head back and forth underneath you. You kiss her forehead, in the hopes of trying to get her to lie still. She writhers and moans incoherently.

Her eyebrows are scrunched together so cutely and she wrinkles her nose. Her eyes are shut tightly and she's crying.  
>You don't know whether it's from pleasure or pain. You simply brush it off, add another finger and watch as she squirms and whimpers beneath you.<p>

_And when it's over and when it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back..._

_'Mm yeah'__' _she bucks her hips almost vulgarly into your hand, as you repeat your actions, at an almost punishing pace. It doesn't take long before you start pounding into her, you want to merge into one, you want to feel every inch of her around you. If only there was a way to fit your entire body into hers.

_So that you could have the good._

_'San...tana'_she says your name with such need and want, that you almost come right there and then. Her walls clenches around your fingers as you keep a steady pace and thrust into her one more time, before slipping your fingers out of her completely.

You look down at the dazed and confused blonde. Damp hair sticks to her forehead and covers most of her face. _'I love you, baby'_you say. She grins and takes your fingers to her mouth and sucks them clean. The mere sight of her tasting herself on you, is too much.

_Yellow diamonds in the light and we're standing side by side.__  
><em>  
>She seizes that moment and flips you over. She's on top, no one ever tops you. But right now, you don't give a damn. <em>'Someone's submissive tonight'<em> you can hear that sarcastic tone in her voice. But you're so turned on right now, that you would let her do anything to you. _'B please…'_ you hate begging, you absolutely loathe it.  
>Because it's not in your nature to give in without a fight.<p>

_'Fingers, inside. Now.' _You know you sound desperate and completely vulnerable, but you watch her tease you, you feel her talented hands sneak their way along your waist and down your back and you've never felt sexier.

_As your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive.__  
><em>  
>You close your eyes, you can tell she's smiling, because you can feel her warmth shining down upon you. And it's not just any smile, she's wearing your favorite smile. It's the kind of smile people marry each other for. She kisses the top of your nose, your heart melts.<br>Sitting up on her knees, in between your thighs, she pulls your hair, which forces you to sit up straight. "I can't with words, tell you how much I love you." She begins. You want to stop her from continuing.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny__…_

Without uttering another word, she slides down your body and without a warning she drives her fingers into you and suddenly you're brought back down to earth as she makes you scream at the sudden intrusion. You hold on to her for dear life, afraid to let go, because if you do, maybe you'll wake up and she won't be there.  
>In fact you are petrified, scared shitless, that you'll one day go back to that frightened little girl you once were. Cocky on the outside, but terrified on the inside. <em>'Shhh'<em>she coos in your ear, when she leans down to nibble at your earlobe.

_But I've gotta let it go.  
><em>_  
><em>In the dim light, you see her with new eyes for the first time. Brittany is what you've been searching for all of your life. You wanted her, even before you knew she existed. "San, you're my entire world, you're my everything." You rest your hands on her thighs as she tries to find the words to continue. "I don't know what I did, to ever deserve you." And in that moment of sheer happiness, you realize that you have everything you could possibly want and need. It's like everything is right in the world.  
>You love her and that's all that will ever matter.<br>You are content.

_We found love in a hopeless place__.__  
><em>


End file.
